1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input/output apparatuses are known that are configured to display data, accept handwritten traces, and display the handwritten traces on the data being displayed (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-141835).
In a typical input/output apparatus, while handwritten traces are displayed at a display unit, if a next trace is not subsequently input within a predetermined time period, the display unit ceases to display the previously input traces, and in this way, unnecessary traces are automatically deleted.